


Operation Help Chloe

by Estelle4Ever



Series: Operations 101 [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Other, Palletshipping, a little smut, at the Pokemedical Convention, more operations, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle4Ever/pseuds/Estelle4Ever
Summary: She was a cute little thing, with a halo of blond curls, and a pair of wide blue eyes that were wide with fear."How old are you?" Ash asked gently, and the girl held up her hands to show six fingers."Are you lost?" Ash prodded, "The PokeMedical Convention is pretty huge. It's really crowded. Are you with your Mom?"The girl nodded."Great! We can help you find her." he turned to his friends, "Right?"They all nodded enthusiastically, but the little girl's eyes widened even more and she let out a panicked shriek, "No! Please! You don't understand- I'm trying to run away!"The group drew back in shock, not expecting such a response from the young girl. Ash eyes softened when he saw the frightened, yet stubborn expression on her face. He sat down next to her."I tried to run away once, too, when I was younger." he said, "But let me tell you, in the end, somehow, you'll always find your way home."ORThe groups bump into a young girl at the PokeMedical Convention.Cue the backstories. And, of course, cue the Operation.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Ahhhh, it's been so long! I apologize for that. I've been spending the past three months drafting out the rest of this series, and it's finally time to share with you part four of Operations 101.
> 
> This story is shorter, a little different. It's kind of like a filler between Operation Get A Brock A Date and my next story. I worked hard on it, so I hope you like it. 
> 
> Thank you for always, always being there for me. You all are my motivation and inspiration, I love y'all.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Estelle

"So?" Ash looked at Brock and Lizzie expectantly, "Are you two experts on scent-medicine now?"

Lizzie's eyes shone, "Did you know that in ancient times people used to think they could wish on the scent of some types of Pokemon?"

"Like shooting stars?" Max asked curiously, and Brock nodded.

"What would you wish for, then?" May looked at the older girl, who shrugged.

"I would wish to become the greatest Pokemon Master!" Ash announced grandly, and the rest of them snorted with laughter.

"You just startled those two chicks." Gary jerked his head towards two girls standing nearby, who were clearly surprised by Ash's outburst.

Ash grinned cheerily at them, "Sorry!"

They both blushed furiously, smiling back and then hurrying away, giggling. Gary rolled his eyes.

"And Ash? _I_ expect that whenever you go on your next jounrey- since I won't be there- you'll know what to do if Pikachu gets an Electric Fever." Brock eyed the boy sternly.

Ash nodded, looking a little unsure, "Um, yeah. But also, hopefully, wherever I end up next, I'll meet some nice people... who just so happen to know how to cure an Electric Fever."

Brock face-palmed while Lizzie laughed.

"Well, there's still about three hours until the after-party." Tracey checked his watch, "There are a couple of exhibits outside in the garden. Wanna check them out?"

The rest of them nodded.

"And then we can check out the exhibits in the basement." Misty suggested, "I didn't know they were there at first, but me and Dawn bumped into a couple of people who were talking about some stalls that were in the basement. Oh- and I don't think any of us have gone to the fourth floor yet. We should do that, too."

"Sounds like a plan." Lizzie agreed, "Let's go, then. I think the garden's just out on this side."

\----------------------------------------

"This stall is boring." Ash whined quietly to Gary, making sure the Professor in charge didn't hear him.

He didn't have to worry, though. The man was talking extremely loudly, and Brock, Lizzie, Max and Tracey were listening intently.

Gary let out a soft chuckle, brushing his thumb over the younger boy's knuckles, "It's pretty interesting if you try to listen."

"The only technology I'm interested in is the Internet."

"That's not really technology, Ash." Gary rolled his eyes, "Anyway, the Professor chose a really fascinating topic. Just think about how many ways technology can be improved just by using our Pokemon's help."

Ash sighed, resting his cheek on Gary's shoulder and trying to pretend to listen to whatever the Professor was saying. The older boy absent-mindedly ran a hand through Ash's hair.

Eventually, the Professor wrapped up his speech, and while Tracey and Brock fired question after question at the old man, Gary tugged Ash away from the group, towards a cluster of trees a few metres away.

"What's up?" Ash asked, as they slipped past the trees.

Gary shrugged, smiling, "There's nobody here."

Ash looked around, realizing that the older boy was right, "Hmm. Strange. This area is really pretty."

"Yeah." Gary's eyes never once left Ash, and the trainer blushed.

" _Gary._ "

He didn't respond, insead choosing to push Ash up against the tree.

"Gary! What're you-" he was cut off by the researcher's lips on his own, his tongue licking in to every corner of his mouth. Ash moaned quietly, tilting his head to deepen this kiss, trying not to whimper when Gary sucked on his lips.

" _Babe._ " Gary groaned, "Fuck. Why're you so fucking hot? I want to rip your clothes off."

Ash pulled away, grinning cheekily, "Nobody's here. What's stopping you?"

Gary's mouth dropped open, "Ash!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Ash brushed a finger over Gary's cheek, giggling at the boy's expression. 

Gary just leaned in to kiss him again, his hand roaming lower down Ash's back.

"Hands above the waist, Oak."

"I don't think so, baby." Gary smirked, squeezing Ash's ass agressively, "I'm pretty fond of this ass."

"Gary, if you keep this up, we acually will end up fucking here, and then we'll get _caught_ fucking here, in public at the fucking PokeMedical Convention, and we will never live it down, and I won't become a Pokemon Master, and-"

Ash's rant was cut off by Gary, who was laughing loudly.

"Why are you so cute, though?" Gary kissed Ash's cheeks repeatedly. 

Ash frowned, "A second ago you asked me why I was so fucking hot."

"That, too." Gary chuckled, "Anyway, the others will be looking for us, we better head back."

Ash widened his eyes, bottom lip jutting him out and _damn_ , Gary was lucky to have him.

"One more kiss? The others will be fine without us for another couple of minutes."

Gary complied, kissing him softly- and then giving his ass a smack when they headed back towards their friends.

\--------------------------------------

"Where did you guys go?" Max demanded, "That Professor just told us the coolest things about how Pokemon can help make technology even greater."

"Um, we were there for most of it." Ash assured him.

"An then where did you go?"

"We went there." Gary pointed at the cluster of trees a few metres away.

"Why?"

"Because. It looked cool."

Max didn't look convinced, but he shrugged anyway, "The next stall is about Baby Pokemon."

Ash perked up, "Oooh, let's go see that. Look, it's got a picture of a Togepi. Damn, I miss Togepi. Have I ever mentioned that _technically_ -"

"Togepi was yours." the rest of them finished in a chorus.

"I miss Togepi- I mean _Togetic_ \- too." Misty said wistfully, "But who knows? One day we might see each other again."

"I'm sure we'll meet again someday." Ash put a hand on Misty's elbow, "I really want to run into some of my old Pokemon. Pidgeot, maybe. Or, like, Butterfree." a melancholic smile spread over his face, "Or maybe Primeape. We should visit Primeape, guys."

"I can't believe you've had to let so many Pokemon go." Lizzie said in disbelief.

Max looked confused, "That was only three."

"Still." Dawn said, "It's hard to let go of even one Pokemon, especially when you've grown so attatched. And Ash had to kind of let Ambipom go, too. Didn't you, Ash?"

Ash nodded, "I haven't released too many Pokemon. But I have left some of my Pokemon in special places to train. Like Squirtle and Charizard."

"And Ambipom." Dawn reminded him.

"Ambipom is yours."

"Yeah, but she was yous first."

"Hey, Mist." Brock said, "Remember that time Ash tried to release Pikachu?"

There was a moment of silence, and then Max, May, Gary, Dawn, Tracey and Lizzie let out horrified exclamations, all at once.

" _What?!_ "

"I didn't know that!"

"When was this?"

"What the _hell_ , Ketchum?"

Ash groaned as Pikachu whacked him lightly with his tail. Even Eevee was looking at him reproachfully.

"It's not my fault!" Ash protested, "I just thought he'd be happier with all the other Pikachu."

May snorted, "I doubt Pikachu would ever be happy without Ash."

Pikachu nodded in agreement, and Ash tickled him fondly.

"So, back to the point." Max rolled his eyes, "Are we going to the baby Pokemon stall or what?"

"Yeah, let's go." Lizzie nodded, and the nine of them walked towards a tall woman, who had brown hair, blue eyes and a friendly smile.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully, "Welcome to my exhibit. I'm here to talk to you about Baby Pokemon. Do any of you have a baby Pokemon, by the way? If you do, I'd love to see them!"

"I had a Togepi, once." Misty responded, a small smile on her face, "I had to let him go, though."

The woman was sympathetic, "I bet it killed."

"It really did kill, but I know he's happy. It's kind of a long story, though."

"I have time." the lady said, "If you don't mind, that is."

"I don't mind at all." Misty replied, "I have the best memories with Togepi."

And so the rest of them stepped back and let Misty speak, and the woman was listening intently throughout the entire story, and Ash realizes that maybe it's the first time they've ever told anyone this story, which is why Misty's voice breaks so many times. And when it does, Ash is quick to take over the story. And then he gets choked up, and Brock steps in. And then when Brock finds it hard to continue, Misty takes the reigns again.

They laugh when Ash still complains about the unfairness of Misty getting Togepi, though there is no real heat behind his words. And they all shed a tear or two towards the end, when Misty and Ash and Brock describe how it looked and felt when Togetic floated away from them, knowing that maybe, possibly, they'd never see each other again.

It was a long story, and it was a little painful, but Ash's chest felt a bit lighter. It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders- a weight he had not even known was there.

When Misty finishes the story, there are tears in her eyes.

But when she turns around to look at Ash, she is smiling.

\------------------------------

"Whew." Gary flops down in the grass under the shade of a few trees, "That was intense."

"Yeah." May agreed, sitting down next to him, "Maybe we should take a break before we head to the basement." she looked up, concerned, "You okay, Mist?"

Misty had been silent, and she was leaning against Ash, who had his arm around her.

'I'm fine." the redhead said honestly, "It's just- I think this is the first time I ever really talked about it. It stung a little, but in a way it felt... good." she looked confused, torn.

"Good to talk about it." Ash explained, "Stung 'cause you miss him. You'll always miss him. But it felt good because it helped you clear things up in your own head."

"Yeah." Misty nodded, "Whenever you let a Pokemon go, who do you talk to?"

"Who do I cry on, you mean?" Ash laughed softly, "Brock, usually. Or my mom."

"Mrs. Ketchum's always the best when it comes to these things." Dawn agreed.

"I can't bear the idea of having to go through that, though." Lizzie shook her head in disbelief, "You guys are really strong. I wouldn't have been able to do it."

"I mean," Ash lifted a shoulder, "We always feel that way. Y'know, like there's no way we could ever let our Pokemon go. But when the time actually comes, it just sort of...happens. I was never planning to leave Charizard in the Charicific Valley. I could've continued to take him on my journey with me, just like we'd been doing."

"Then why didn't you?"

"It was hard for both of us when I left him there, but it had to be done, y'know?" Ash smiled, "He was happy there. And it's not like I was never gonna see him again. I still see him all the time. He comes to battle with me in Leagues and stuff."

"What about Butterfree?" Brock asked, "You'll probably never see him again, and he was your first Pokemon. Other than Pikachu."

"Yeah, well. That's just the way it goes. He found a mate. Why the fuck would I take him away from her just because I'd grown attatched to my first Pokemon? Like, I'm not heartless."

"It would be like someone forcing you to leave Gary." May said thoughtfully.

"That's not happening." Gary muttered, kissing Ash's jaw lightly.

May stood up, "I think we should head to the basement, or else we won't have time for everything before the party starts."

The rest of them rose, as well, dusting themselves off.

Tracey slanted a glance at his friends, smirking, "Race ya!" he called, before taking off.

"No fair!" he heard a shout from behind, and a second later, the rest of them were hot at his heels. 

Tracey groaned when Ash overtook him, and made a promise to himself to work out more.

He surged forward.

\--------------------------

"Hey." Ash said, as they entered the basement, "Look at her."

"Who?" Dawn craned her neck.

"That little girl." Ash pointed subtly at a tiny blond girl, standing amongst the crowd, clutching a stuffed Teddiursa, "Do you think she's lost? It's not safe for her to be wandering around in such a huge place. Especially when it's so crowded."

"I love it when you're all worried and caring." Gary cooed, and Ash swatted at his chest.

"I think we should go help her." Lizzie squinted at the girl, "She seems lost. Look- she's sitting down in that corner, next to that water-can."

They walked up to her. Her eyes widened when she say the group approaching her, but she made no move to stand up.

"Hey." Ash said kindly, squatting down in front of her, still making sure to keep some distance so that she wouldn't get too nervous, "I'm Ash. It's nice to meet you."

She blinked at him, but didn't respond.

"What's your name?" Max asked curiosuly. In a voice so quiet that Max could barely hear her, she mumbled out a response.

"What?" Max frowned.

"Chloe." May said, "She said her name is Chloe. Right?"

The girl nodded.

"How old are you?" Ash continued, "I'm sixteen. And that's Max. He's ten. What about you?"

The girl held up her hands to show six fingers. Ash smiled, "Six? Okay... are you lost? The PokeMedical Convention is a big event, and it's really crowded. Did you come with your mom?"

The little girl nodded slowly, unsurely.

"Great!" Ash said, "We can help you find her. Right, guys?"

The group nodded enthusiastically. The girl jumped up, eyes widening even more with fear, shaking her head vigorously.

"No!" she begged, "Please don't do that. Promise me you won't do that!"

Before any of them could speak another word, the girl dashed away, and the enormous crowd swallowed her up, and they lost sight of her.

Ash turned to the rest of them, shocked, "What's up with that?"

"I...don't know." Misty shook her head, looking a little upset, "She really does look lost, though, And her Mom must be dead worried."

"I think we should find her again." Dawn announced, "And try to talk to her again."

Max didn't look convinced, "I mean, she said she didn't need help, didn't she?"

"Max, she's six years old." Lizzie said exasperatedly, "And, well, if we can help her in any way, we should. She's really young. If I were a mom, I would want someone to help my little girl, even if she didn't seem to want it."

"Exactly." Ash agreed, "So we should start looking for her."

May's entire face lit up. She pulled a small notebook out of her bag.

"What's that?" Gary asked. Then he paused, "Hold on. _May_."

She looked at him innocently, "Yes?"

"Isn't that the Operations Notebook?"

She nodded slowly, "Ye-e-es...."

"And you have brought it to the Convention because....?"

"You'll never know when you need to make an Operation." May said with dignity, "And this situation has proved me right! We're going to make an Operation right now. Does anyone have a pen?"

Brock handed May a pen, gaping at her with disbelief.

"I don't get it." Lizzie's forehead puckered, "What's an Operation Notebook?"

"It's..." Tracey scratched the back of his neck, "It's kind of a long story."

"So." May scribbled something into the notebook, "Operation Help Chloe, right?"

Misty looked exasperated, "May, we're just going to find the girl and get her to talk. And then we're going to help her find her mom. That's it!"

"The way she ran away when we mentioned taking her back to her mom definitely shows that it won't be an easy task." May argued, "We need a plan."

"Whatever." Ash huffed, "First we need to find her again. It'll be tough, too, looking at this crowd."

"So that's the first part of the plan!" May said, "Step 1: Find Chloe." she looked at Max expectantly.

He sighed, and in a voice as monotone as he could make it, he spoke.

"I guess that Operation Help Chloe is officially underway."


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!  
> Thank you so much for your kudos and comments on the first chapter. I was a bit scared that after a long break, nobody would really be reading the series, but you guys are amazing!  
> I really didn't expect this reaction, and reading the comments made me tear up a little. I'm so lucky to have such wonderful readers, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> -Estelle

"I can't see her anywhere." Dawn sighed, "What about you, Brock? You're the tallest."

Brock shook his head, "No sign of her. D'you think she could've left the basement and gone upstairs?"

"The doors are over there. When she ran off, she went in the opposite direction."

Max groaned noisily, "I don't even get why we're doing this. It's no big deal. She and her mom will find each other eventually."

"But this place is huge!" Misty gestured around, "And this is only one floor of it."

"Plus, it's fucking crowded." Ash added.

"But we don't even know Chloe! We're strangers!"

"Max, do you know how many times a stranger has helped me out when I was in trouble during my travels?" Ash pointed out, "In fact- Dawn hadn't even met me, but she still found Pikachu and helped him get back to me. The only thing she knew about me was my name."

"Yeah." Dawn remembered, "I thought Pikachu was a wild Pokemon and tried to catch him. Then I realized he belonged to someone else. I spoke to Professor Rowan and then I searched everywhere for Ash. I knew Pikachu would recognize him, even though I didn't know what Ash looked like at the time."

"I mean, I guess you have a point there." Max admitted, "But that's kind of different."

"Helping a lost Pokemon get back to his trainer, and helping a lost girl get back to her mom." Ash said, "What's the difference?"

Max sighed, "I don't know. I just feel like we're kind of interfering. She clearly has a thing against going back to her mom."

"But she's only six." Lizzie said gently, "And if her mom's not here, someone needs to keep her safe. Why can't that someone be us?"

"You're right." Max said finally.

"Good." May seemed satisfied, "Because once we start an Operation, we can't leave it hanging."

"Whatever, sis."

"It's not whatever, Max, it's-"

"Look!" Misty cried, pointing at a mop of blond curls somewhere in the distance, "Is that her? It is, isn't it?"

"Yeah I think so." Ash said, "C'mon, let's go. Quick, before she sees us and runs away again."

It was too late, though. Chloe looked up and her eyes caught Ash's. For a moment, none of them moved. Ash gave her a small, tentative smile, and took a step forward, willing her not to move.

She didn't.

\------------------------------

Ash squated down in front of her for the second time, once again making sure to maintain distance, "Are you okay sweetheart?" 

Chloe didn't respond.

Ash looked at the stuffed Pokemon in her hands, "Hey, that's a cool stuffed toy. You like Pokemon, huh?"

The girl nodded.

"Would you like to hold Pikachu? Or Eevee? They're both really nice." he leaned forward a little, as if he was going to tell Chloe a secret, "Eevee's a baby Pokemon, too. Just like your stuffed Teddiursa."

Chloe's eyes seemed to light up a little at this, and Eevee jumped from Ash's arm's to the girl's, rubbing her cheek against Chloe's affectionately. Chloe's face broke into a tiny smile, and she let out a giggle.

Ash beamed, "That's what I'm talking about. You have such a pretty little smile."

Chloe looked up, her smile widening.

Ash looked around at the surroundings. Chloe was sitting, her back against the wall, next to another water-can.

"Why don't we go find somewhere more comfortable to sit?"

Chloe's smile faltered, replaced by a slightly unsure expression.

Ash's lips quirked up, "Ah, I see. Your mother told you not to go anywhere with strangers, didn't she?"

When Chloe nodded, Ash grinned, "She's right about that. Okay, then can we all sit here with you? Keep you some company? You can hold Eevee some more, if want to."

Chloe regarded Ash shyly, "I'd like that. You don't mind?"

"Of course I don't!" Ash sat down next to her. "I think Eevee really likes you, too."

Chloe giggled delightedly.

"Here- do you want to meet the rest of my friends?" Ash asked, turning to the group, "Guys, sit down."

"Here?" Max said, surprised.

"We're in the corner of the room, so we're not bothering anyone." Gary shrugged,sitting down. Following his lead, the rest of them sat down, as well.

"So, you already know my name, right? Do you remember?" Ash questioned the young girl kindly.

She nodded, "Your name is Ash." she then pointed at Max, "And you're Max."

"Yup." Ash grinned, "And this is May, Max's sister. And that's Lizzie- Tracey- Dawn...oh, and that's Dawn's Piplup. He's cute, too, isn't he?" he pointed at each of them in turn, "This is Brock. Brock is a Pokemon Doctor. That's Misty, she's the Cerulean City Gym Leader. And this is Gary."

Lizzie leaned forward mischeivously, "Gary is Ash's _booyyfrieennd_."

Chloe giggled again, and Brock smiled, "You know what that means?"

Chloe looked at Brock with big, serious blue eyes, "They kiss a lot." she whispered, as if she was telling Brock something highly personal, "Anyone who has a boyfriend or girlfriend kisses them a lot."

"She got it right off the bat." Tracey chuckled.

"Also." Chloe looked thoughtful, "It means they love each other. Right?"

"Right." Dawn said fondly, "Those two love each other a whole lot."

"Got that right." Gary ran a hand through Ash's hair, and Ash laughed, kissing the boy's wrist.

Misty turned away from the conversation to see May writing something down in the Operations Notebook.

"May?" she whispered, so as not to disturb the conversation, "What're you writing?"

May looked up, "Oh-" she kept her voice low, as well, "-here, Mist check this out. It's the plan."

Misty glanced at the notebook.

_Step 1: Find Chloe_

_Step 2: Make her feel comfortable, tell her about ourselves._

_Step 3: Get her to open up about her likes/dislikes, etc._

_Step 4: Ask her about her mom. Talk to her about whatever problem she might be having_

_Step 5: Help her find her Mom._

"Not bad." Misty admitted quietly, "Wait, I'l pass it around."

The notebook was subtly passed around, all of them giving quick nods and thumbs-ups to May to show that they (for once) approved of her plan.

May smiled as the book returned to her hands.

"Finally." she murmured, and Misty let out a soft laugh from next to her.

Dawn leaned backwards and said quietly, "It's not gonna be as easy as it sounds."

May shook her head, "I don't care. Bring it on."

\----------------------------------

"I want water." Chloe said, "And there's a watercan. But there are no cups."

"Oh, there's a table over there where they're serving juice." Lizzie pointed to a table across the room, "I'm sure they'll have water. Do you want me to take you?"

Chloe nodded hesitantly, and Lizzie got up, holding out her hand.

"C'mon, sweetie. Let's get you some water."

As the two of them made there way across the room, Tracey turned to May, "That's a surprisingly good plan you made, May."

"I don't know whether to feel proud or insulted."

"So, we can put a check next to Step 1, since we already found Chloe." Ash said, marking it off, "And right now we're doing Step 2, aren't we?"

"Tell her about us, make her feel comfortable." Gary nodded, "I think so. That's good. We can just talk a bit more, and then start asking her about herself, little by little."

"Why do we need to know about her, though?" Max asked, "That's kind of creepy."

"Maybe." May admitted, "But I thought knowing about her a little better would help us communicate."

"What d'ya mean?"

"Like... we can only help her find her mom if she tells us about her mom, and what she looks like and stuff," Brock explained, "And we can only talk about her mom if she doesn't run away again. And to make sure she doesn't run away, she needs to feel comfortable with us. So... we need to talk to her on her level. If she likes Pokemon Fairytales, we can get her to open up about her mom by starting the conversation with Pokemon Fairytales."

"Oh. I get it." Max nodded, "Still seems weird, though."

"Yeah, well." Misty sighed, "We're trying to help her."

"Once, when I was little, I got lost." Ash remembered, "I was pretty scared. I was five or six, too, just like Chloe. We were in the city. Or, actually, I don't think I got _lost_ , exactly. I think it was more like I _tried_ to get lost."

"What?" Gary asked in confusion, "You ran away? Why?"

"It's a long story." Ash replied thoughtfully.

"He probably wanted to see some Pokemon souvenir shop, and his mom wouldn't take him." May snorted, and they all laughed.

"But anyway, this really nice girl came up to me and talked to me and helped me find my way back to mom." Ash finished, "She must have been nineteen or twenty. Around you age, Brock. That's why I wanted to help Chloe so badly. I mean, I would've helped her anyway, but still."

"Aw, that's cute." Dawn smiled.

Tracey looked up, "Oh, look, they're back. Hey, guys. Got the water?"

Chloe shook her head happily, "I had orange juice instead."

Lizzie sat down, "They were charging us for the water bottle, but the juice was free, and she said she liked orange juice, so we figured we might as well have that. If she feels like she needs water, we can buy a bottle later."

Ash nodded, turning back to Chloe, "You like orange juice, huh?"

The girl beamed excitedly, "Yup! And I like oranges. And orange is my favoritest color in the whole world. What's yours?"

"Red." Ash told her, ignoring the surprised exclamations his friends let out.

"Your favorite color is _red_?" Max asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Ash said defensively, "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. I just thought it would be blue."

" _Blue?_ " Ash repeated, puzzled, "Why?"

"I don't know!" Max protested, "It just seemed logical in my head."

"Misty's favorite color is blue." Ash said, "Mine's red. Haven't you noticed that I almost always wear something red?"

"What's your favorite color?" Chloe asked Gary.

He bit his lip thoughtfully for a moment, "Um... I'd say either blue or green. But since Misty said blue, I'll say green."

Chloe looked satisfied with this answer.

May leaned forward, "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I wanna be...." the girl frowned for a moment before her brow cleared, "A coordinator!"

Both May and Dawn simultaneously lit up, "No way!"

"They're both coordinators. too." Brock explained, and Chloe jumped up in delight.

"You're coordiantors? Can you tell me some stories about your contests?"

That was enough for May and Dawn. Starting with May's story about her switched-up dream to Dawn's stories about her mother's Top Coordinator days, Chloe looked pretty much entertained.

"They all seem really into the conversation." Gary said to Ash, nodding towards the rest of their friends. Sure enough, they were all listening intently.

"Well, I've heard these stories a million times before."

"Actually, you were there for most of them."

Ash stood up, "Guys, you stay here. Me and Gary will just use the bathroom."

"Okay." Chloe agreed cheerfully.

Brock and Tracey, on the other hand, exchanged a smirk and then grinned at the two younger boys.

"Sure." the Pokemon Doctor nooded, "Enjoy yourselves! If you know what I mean."

Ash turned bright red, "That's _not_ what's gonna happen."

"Yes, it is!" Gary whined, " _Ash!_ "

Their friends laughed, turning back to May and Dawn to listen to their stories, while Ash and Gary made their way to the bathroom.

"Fancy." Ash observed, eyeing the crystal-lined mirror and glass faucet.

"Do you actually need to use the bathroom?"

"Well, no." Ash admitted, "I just wanted to, like. Hug you."

Gary's eyes softened, "You could've hugged me there."

Ash shrugged at this and Gary chuckled, holding out his arms for Ash to fall into.

He did, burying his head into Gary's chest and breathing him in.

Gary frowned, "Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

Ash looked up at his boyfriend, running a a finger over the side of the Gary's face.

"Ash?" Gary prodded, concerned.

"Yeah, Gary." Ash shook his head, smiling, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" the researcher didn't looked convinced.

"Positive."

They stood like that for a moment, swaying on the spot, before Gary whispered in Ash's ear, "You're gonna hate me for this, but I can't help myself."

"What are you- oh, _fuck_." 

Gary smirked, squeezing Ash's ass harder. He had slipped his hand under both Ash's trousers and boxers, enjoying the way the younger boy blushed and tried to muffle his moan.

"Actually, wait." Gary removed his hands, and Ash whined in protest, "I'm hard."

Ash rolled his eyes, "When are you not?"

Gary laughed, putting his hands on Ash's shoulders and pushing him down to his knees, "Your expertise is required."

The younger boy smirked, letting his fingers just barely brush over his boyfriend's clothed crotch.

Gary's breath hitched, and Ash grinned, "Oooh, but you're gonna have to keep it quiet, baby. Don't want the entire Convention to hear you."

"I always keep it quiet." Gary breathed, as Ash unzipped his pants.

"Liar." Ash looked up through his lashes, giving Gary such a sweet, innocent expression that Gary could possible come just by watching Ash look at him like that while blowing him.

"Fuck." he growled, as quietly as possible, "Make it quick. We gotta get back."

"Bossy." Ash murmured, running his tongue along Gary's length.

Gary drew in a shuddery breath, "Fuck, I love you."

"Love you, too." Ash whispered, "Now shut the hell up and fuck my mouth."

Gary did.

(And then when they returned to their friends, he had a tell-tale smirk on his face, and Brock snorted, and Tracey muttered, "I knew it.")

\------------------------------------

"So you like Pokemon, contests, anything orange and ballet." Tracey listed out.

After their conversation about contests, Tracey had showed Chloe his sketchbook, and Chloe was more than impressed. She found a sketch of a Raltz wearing ballet shoes, and had launched into a tale about her ballet class.

"Is there anything you _don't_ like?" Misty asked curiously.

Chloe nodded, "Sprouts and asparagus."

Ash laughed, "Anything else?"

The young girl nodded again, "I don't like bad people."

"Bad people?" Ash repeated with a frown, "What do you mean?"

"People who are bad." Chloe repeated, as if was obvious.

"Like..." Dawn bit her lip, "People who are mean? People who steal things?"

"I don't like them, but that's not what I mean."

Ash stared at her for a second, before saying, "I don't like bad people, either."

"What kind of bad people do _you_ not like? Other than people who are mean and steal things?" Chloe looked up at him.

Ash seemd to take a second to put his thoughts into words.

"I don't like people who walk away from their problems and let other people do all the work." he paused, before continuing, "I don't like people who are selfish. I don't like it when people do something that will make other people suffer, just so they can have what they want."

When he turned towards Chloe, her eyes were wide and filled with tears.

"Yeah." she whispered, "Those are the kind of bad people that I don't like."

And the rest of them just stared, because something was definitely wrong, something was out of place, and they had no idea what it was.

They didn't even know if _Ash_ knew what it was.

Gary sighed, watching his boyfriend, and promising himself that he would figure out what was bothering Ash.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I hope you like this next chapter.
> 
> I'm sorry that I wasn't able to reply to the comments on Chapter 2, there were some complications, but I promise I'll be back to replying from this chapter onwards. I just want you to know that every comment I read makes me so happy. I appreciate every comment and kudos. It motivates me to work harder for myself and for you guys. Thank you so much :)
> 
> Also, if you're wondering why there's a longer gap between the publivation of each chapter, it's because this story is shorter, so I'm trying to space it out properly :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Estelle

"Something is most definitely wrong." May announced, as Ash and Chloe departed to check out a Chansey exhibit.

"I feel like they know something that we don't." Max frowned.

" _I_ feel like they know something we don't, but they don't know what that something is." Lizzie added.

"When they were talking- it was just _strange_." Dawn said, "I felt like they were talking about the same thing, but, at the same time, they...."

"They weren't really talking about anything in particular." Brock finished, "Yeah, I've known Ash for a long time. I think, no offence Gary, it might be safe to say I've spent the most time with him throughout the years."

Gary rolled his eyes, "I'm not offended. You're right." he smirked, "And that's okay, because the time I spend with him is different from the time you spend with him, anyway."

Brock snorted, "That's for sure." and then, in a moment, he was serious again, "But the only time I see him like that is when there really is something bothering him. Like, the wheels are turning in his head."

"I know what you mean." Misty frowned, "Is this going to become Operation Help Chloe _and_ Ash?"

"No." Tracey said, "It's going to be Operation Help Chloe. But in reality, we're going to be helping Ash help Chloe. Somehow, I feel like helping Chloe might help Ash, too. Maybe whatever we do to help her will clear up some stuff in his own head."

"Do we talk to him about it, though?" Dawn asked, "D'ya think he would tell us anything?"

"I asked him if he was okay, and he said yes." Gary said, disgruntled, "He didn't tell me shit."

"That means us asking him is a lost cause." Max sighed.

"Maybe he would talk to you, Brock." Gary said, "He hates making me worry, but he's been confiding in you for years."

Brock didn't look convinced, "Maybe...." he said, "Or maybe we should just stick to our plan of helping Chloe find her mom."

"And maybe the answer to finding out what's bothering Ash will present itself in the process." Lizzie said thoughtfully, and May nodded in agreement.

"Or maybe not." Misty bit her lip, "I mean- I don't think _Ash_ even knows what's bothering him."

"Ash is the first to understand things about other people, but the last to understand things about himself." Gary pointed out, "I swear, I knew he was in love with me before he did. Or else I wouldn't have fought so hard for him." he paused, "Actually, I would have. Never mind."

"Maybe you're right." Max shrugged, "But we've only got a couple of hours."

"Well, then." May smiled at her younger brother, "I guess we'll just have to make the most of it."

\------------------------------------

"So..." Ash said carefully, after they had all settled in their circle in the corner of the room again, "Chloe, can I ask you something?"

Chloe was now seated contentedly in Ash's lap, downing her second glass of orange juice. She nodded.

Ash opened his mouth, and then hesitated, closing it again. When Chloe looked up expectantly, he shook his head, smiling.

"Never mind, Klo."

"Tell me!"

"It's nothing. It's...." he drew in a breath, and then let it out, and then shook his head again, "It's nothing."

"Chloe." Lizzie said suddenly, "I see an exhibit over on the other side of the room. Do you see it?"

"The purple one?" Chloe asked craning her neck.

"Yup. It's about Pokemon food that humans can eat, too. I think they're giving samples. Want to check it out?"

Chloe jumped up in excitement, "Yeah! Let's go!"

Lizzie took the younger girl's hand, and then turned back, giving the rest of the group a swift grin over her shoulder, and mouthing " _Talk._ "

They stared after them as they departed, the younger of the two chatting animatedly.

Ash's brow furrowed, "Hmm. Wonder what that was about."

Gary rolled his eyes, "Babe."

"Yeah?"

"There's something bothering you."

And then Ash was on his guard, completely defensive, "There's nothing bothering me." he snapped, "I'm fine. Quit worrying."

Gary drew back, "It's not just me, okay? And it's not about us _worrying_. It's about _you_. It's about you being okay."

"I _am_ okay." Ash turned away, wouldn't look at any of them, "I just said so."

"Clearly you're not." Gary said angrily, "Or you wouldn't be acting like an asshole."

"I'm not acting like a -" Ash cut himself off.

"-aren't you, though?" Gary's voice was icy, "We're just trying to help you. We only asked you a _question_."

And if Gary was ice, Ash was fire.

"I _don't need help_." he said furiously, "Stop trying to give me things I never asked for." he looked suddenly agitated, "I never ask, okay? I never aks for anything to happen. It's not always my fault."

"It's not always- what?" Gary was confused now, "What are you talking about? Listen, Ash- Ash can you _sit down_? You're being such a brat."

And Ash was on his feet, "Screw you, Oak. Screw. You."

And he turned around, and walked right away, brushing past all the people and ignoring his friends' calls and disappearing up the stairs and back to the ground floor.

The rest of them were still sitting on the floor, staring after him, open-mouthed.

From across the room, Lizzie seemed to see Ash walk out She turned to them, quirking her eyebrow worriedly.

Brock shrugged and made a gesture, asking her for some more time. Lizzie replied with a thumbs-up, and then bent down to Chloe, guiding her towards the next stall.

May let out a long breath, and Gary buried his face in his hands.

Tracey shook his head.

"What the hell just happened?"

\--------------------------------

"I want to talk to him." Gary said, but he didn't move an inch.

"Then go. What's stopping you?" Dawn asked gently.

"Because. It wan't my fault. He blew up for no reason."

"Yeah, but..." Misty shrugged, "Clearly he's going through some shit in his head right now. He looks bothered."

"So?" Gary snapped.

"So, I don't know. Give him a break."

Gary looked furious, "Me, give him a break?! He exploded at _me_!"

"I know, I know." Tracey said soothingly, "He didn't have to do that, but you know how he is. He'll cool off quickly."

"Yeah, he shouldn't have snapped like that." Brock agreed, "But, Tracey's right. You know Ash."

"You guys are both so stubborn." May shook her head in amazement, "It's a wonder you guys even put your huge egos to the side and started dating."

Max couldn't help but laugh, "Right? They're so alike, but they're so different. Ash is like, all," he made an explosive gesture, "And Gary's all like," he made a more calm gesture, like water.

Gary managed a smile, "I hate it when we're angry at each other."

"So fix it."

"But-"

"-just because it's his fault, doesn't mean he has to fix it." Brock said patiently, "The point is....he's upset right now. And it's not because of you. It's because of something else, and he just took it out on you, because he can. It doesn't mean he was right. He definitely wasn't right in doing that. But-"

"-but _what_?" Gary asked tiredly, but he didn't look quite so angry anymore.

"-but he's like fire. And maybe, he's the more stubborn one. And he'll learn, as he gets older, and as your relationship continues. But you were patient with him when you were trying to get him to go out with you. And, I'm not the genius, but sometimes, if you're dating Ash, maybe you just have to be the patient one." Brock shrugged, "Because that's just how it is. He's patient with you, too. When you're on a deadline and snap at everyone for everything. And when you're tired and sleep-depriven because you've been working all night."

Gary lifted a shoulder, "Maybe."

"He wasn't right this time." Brock was smiling a little, "But it's okay. Because-"

Gary looked up, a challenge in his eyes. _Because what?_ , his expression screamed, but Brock didn't falter even once.

"Because you love him."

And Brock's words were so simple, so _obvious_.

"You love him, and he loves you, so when you fight, it doesn't matter who's right and who's wrong. He _knows_ he's wrong, he'll apologize eventually. But he's upset about something else right now, and maybe we shouldn't have asked him so directly. Maybe he just needed-"

"-to explode at someone?" Gary interrupted.

"No. Maybe he just needed you."

Gary opened his mouth to protest, and then shut it again. And then he sighed, and stood up, and his eyes still held that unbearably fond expression, beacuse no matter how much they fought, he loved Ash wih all his heart, and nothing would ever change that.

"I'll find him." Gary was smiling a little now, "I'll see you in fifteen."

His friends nodded in response, and he headed for the stairs.

\-----------------------

"Ash?"

Ash, who had been previously sitting on the stone bench in the garden, head in his hands and Pikachu and Eevee pawing at him with concern, looked up.

"Ash?" the voice grew a little louder, and then the trainer felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind, and he relaxed instantly, breathing in the familiar scent.

" _Gary_."

Gary sat down next to him, pulling him in close. He let Umbreon out of his Pokeball, so that Eevee and Pikachu would have some company, before resting his chin atop Ash's head and kissing his hair.

"All good?" the researcher murmured, squeezing Ash's hip.

Ash shook his head, "'M sorry." he whispered, "Shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"It's okay." Gary said, and he meant it, "I was just worried about you."

"I hate it when you worry about me."

"I can't help it. Clearly something's bothering you. Or else you don't snap at all."

Ash shrugged, "Maybe you're right." he sighed, "I was a bit upset. I just snapped at you becasue it was....easier."

"Easier?" Gary looked slightly affronted, and Ash giggled.

"Easier than explaining myself." he elaborated, "It was stupid. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. I love you."

"Shush." Gary chuckled, "I love you so much. That's why I hate it when you storm off like that."

"I'm working on it."

"I know." Gary replied, "Will you tell me what's bothering you?"

Ash hesitated, "I don't know."

"You don't know if you'll tell me or you don't know what's bothering you?"

"The second one. If I knew, I would tell you. I'd tell all of you."

Gary rubbed Ash's shoulder, "What were you going to ask Chloe?"

"Something." Ash laced his fingers with Gary's, "I didn't want her to run off again."

"She wouldn't have. She seems to really like you, baby."

Ash let out a long slightly shuddery breath, and Gary's eyes widened in shock.

"Ash? Are you _crying_?"

" _No._ " Ash protested, running the back of his hand across his eyes.

"You're crying."

"Would you shut up?" Ash sighed, standing up, "Let's get back to the others."

"Chloe won't run." Gary said, encircling Ash's wrist with his hand to prevent him from getting too far, "Ask her whatever you were going to."

"I'm-"

"You're...?" Gary prompted.

Ash looked as though he was having an internal battle, and when Gary pulled him closer so that their bodies were flush together, Ash bit his lip.

"Scared."

Gary looked surprised, "Scared? Of what?"

"That she'll give me the answer that I'm expecting from her."

And the Gary was confused, "But... if you're expecting the answer, why are you scared of it?"

Ash laughed a little, "I don't know. It's fucked up. I'm an idiot."

"Ash, _no_."

"It's not even a bad thing. I'm just saying-"

He was cut of by Gary's lips. And it wasn't rough and desperate and fast. It was _passionate_ , and so tender, and Gary just wanted Ash to _know_."

"I love you." he breathed, pulling away, "I love you, and I am there for you _no matter what_. We're all there, okay? We will _never_ leave you. _I_ will never leave you. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I've told you this, haven't I?"

Ash nodded, blush consuming his face, and _fuck_ if it wasn't the most beautiful thing Gary had ever seen.

"I'm with you." Gary repeated, "I love you."

"Love you, too." Ash mumbled, trying to hide his blush in Gary's chest.

Gary laughed, "You're fucking gorgeous, stop hiding. Shall we get back to the others."

Ash nodded, pressing a kiss to Gary's cheek.

"Thanks, Gary." he pressed another kiss, this time to the boy's lips.

Gary beamed, lacing their fingers together, "Let's go, then. The others will be waiting."

Ash's mind was still full of memories and flashbacks and old stories, his heart was still beating wildly.

But he had Gary, and he had Pikachu and Eevee and his other Pokemon and he had his friends, so all in all, it could be far, far worse.

He smiled.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you once again for all the kudos and comments. You guys are the greatest. I know I tell you this a lot, but I really appreciate every one of you from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! Leave a comment telling me what you think :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Estelle

"Ashton!" Brock cat-called, when Gary tugged Ash back towards the group. Many of the surrounding people gave them odd looks before continuing to view the stalls, but Brock didn't pay them any heed.

" _Ashton?_ " Lizzie repeated in amazement, "No way! I didn't know your name was Ashton."

Ash gritted his teeth good-naturedly as he sat down, "That's because-"

"-but it does kind of make sense." Lizzie continued, ignoring Ash's interruption completely, "Still, the idea that your name was just Ash was cool, it's so unique. Ashton is more common. But it's still cool, too."

" _Actually_ -"

"-I thought Ash _might_ be short for something, but I didn't think it was Ashton, to be honest. I thought it was-"

"-What?" Ash demanded, "You thought it was _what_?"

"Asher." Lizzie said.

Ash blinked at her for a moment, mouth working but no words coming out.

"Asher, huh?" Misty said thoughtfully, "That's the first we thought of that."

"My name is _Ash_." the boy finally said, "It's not short for anything. It's just Ash."

Lizzie beamed, "Then it is super-unique! I don't know anyone whose name is actually just Ash."

"Unfortunately, the only one with that name is me." Ash laughed.

"The Chosen One." Tracey murmured, and no one heard him except Misty, Brock and Ash, all of whom slanted warning glances his way. The entire group knew about the story. In fact, they all knew every story, having heard it from each other over meals, during conversation, during late-night talks. But the stories were too long and far too intense to explain now, in front of Chloe.

"I'm sorry." now Ash was addressing the entire group, "I shouldn't have yelled at you guys."

"It's all good, Asher." Brock said cheerfully, and Ash let out a despairing groan.

"Wait. If his name isn't Ashton, why did you call him that?" Lizzie asked curiously.

Gary laughed, looping an arm around Ash and kissing the spot under the younger boy's ear, "He gets really easily annoyed when we try to come up with full forms for his name, don't you, love?"

Ash flushed at the nickname, but still muttered, "I don't see what's so wrong with accepting that my name _isn't_ Ashton. Or Asher."

"It might be." Gary smirked, "I mean, you've been called Ash your entire life, but who knows? On your birth certificate, your name just might be Asher or Ashton. Or Ashley. Did you know Ashley could also be a guy's name?"

At the mention of the name Ashley, the trainer went beet red, nearly jumping up from his place on his floor. Brock and Misty exchanged one glance, before they burst out laughing.

"What?" Gary frowned, "What did I say? Ashley _can_ be a guy's name, too. It's scientifically proven that-"

"It's not that!" Misty interrupted, gasping for breath, "It's- it's- oh my _gosh_ , how could I have forgotten about this?"

By the time Brock and Misty had stopped laughing, Ash had buried his face in his hands and was groaning again, this time about the unfairness of life, and 'fucking Erika'.

"You fucked a gym leader?" Gary's eyes were wide. Ash slapped a hand over the boy's mouth, jerking his head warningly at Chloe, who luckily seemed preoccupied with her stuffed Teddiursa.

"And, no, Gary." Brock snorted, "The kid was eleven. I bet he didn't even know what sex was."

"I didn't." Ash said mournfully, "I was so sweet and innocent. Until _someone _," he glared furiously at Gary, "destroyed me."__

__The boy in question smiled reminicently, "And _damn_ , it was the hottest destruction ever. Although by the time we finished, I was sure you'd done someone before me. There was no way i was your first."_ _

__"You were my first. I already told you that."_ _

__"I _know_." Gary said, "But still."_ _

__"I'd just turned fifteen. What do you think I would've done before that? I'm not a man-whore, y'know." Ash rolled his eyes._ _

__Gary smiled, "I know. But, back to the point- why were you two," he nodded at Brock and Misty, "laughing?"_ _

__Misty was staring at Ash disbelievingly, "You had sex when you were _fourteen_?"_ _

__"No!" Ash protested, "Fifteen! I said I was fifteen! That's last year."_ _

__Misty shook her head, "Brock.... either hang your head in shame, or feel virtuous."_ _

__"Oh, I'm feeling virtuous, alright." Brock deadpanned, "I'd definitely not advise you to have sex at fifteen. Although I am a little jealous."_ _

__Ash grinned triumphantly, "I knew it. Anyway, one of the main reasons people say to wait is to reduce the chance of teen pregnancy. Which is kind of impossible with us, so...."_ _

__"And both of us are clean." Gary said, shrugging, "So nobody needs to give a shit. You guys, though. You gotta wait. But back to the point- why were you two laughing?"_ _

"Um....I'm sure Ash will tell you the entire story later. I promise you, he had a very reasonable...a very reasonable reason for doing what he did." Brock tried to keep a straight face.

" _Fuck_ yeah, I did, you motherfucking bastard." Ash snapped, "Everyone knows I'd do anything for a gym battle."

"Which, as we learnt that day, includes teaming up with Team Rocket to sneak in, disguised as a very sweet girl named Ashley." Misty said innocently, and Ash turned his scowl on her.

The rest, excluding Gary, of them burst out laughing. The Pokemon Reasearcher had a dreamy expression on his face, his eyes raking Ash's body lustfully, "Are you serious?"

Ash's mouth dropped open, face going even redder, "Gary. Quit it."

"Hey!" Max remembered, "When he was with us, he dressed up as Juliet, right? And Brock started confessing his love to Ash!" the younger boy then frowned, "But that was under duress, too. Not really optional."

"How so?" Lizzie wanted to know, and Max grinned.

"Nobody says no to my sister. He put up a fight, but when May threatened that she'd dress him herself, he caved."

Gary raised an eyebrow, and both Brock and May cowered a little.

"In Sinnoh, Ash dressed up, as well." Dawn thought back, "Again, not really out of choice. He's never dressed up out of choice, I'm guessing."

"Was it Ashley again?" Tracey snorted, "Damn, I missed it. Pretty little girl with her petticoat and bonnet."

"What?" Dawn pressed a hand to her mouth to stiffle her giggle, "Of course not! He wasn't dressed as a little girl for sure."

Gary sat up straight, leaning forward expectantly, "Well then?"

Brock nodded, "Oh, yeah... I remember. Hey, Gary, I think we showed you pictures of this, as part of Operation Cupid."

The researcher frowned hard, and then shook his head, "Not coming to my memory."

Dawn shrugged. Ash shook his head threateningly at her, and she gave him an apologetic smile.

"If you must know, Gary, Ash was dressed up as a maid for the maid cafe."

Gary nearly choked, the memory of the photo coming back to him, "Oh yeah- a maid- with the-"

"-whole nine yards." Brock nodded, "The apron-"

"-the frills-"

"-the shoes-"

"-the stocking. Fuck. Fishnet stockings." Gary seemed to light up, "Is it a stretch to ask if you were wearing panties?"

Ash made a horrified sound and dug his fist into Gary's ribs, causing the older boy to double up in pain.

"I was _not_ wearing panties, Gary." he growled, "And you better shut your mouth if you know what's good for you, because if you go at this rate, you'll be getting my fist in your face instead of my dick or my ass or anything else."

Gary let out a muffled noise of pain that sounded vaguely like an agreement, and Ash beamed brightly.

"Well, then, back to point. What did everyone learn today?"

Lizzie was watching this exchange with wide, amused eyes. She let out a giggle, and then Ash was chuckling, too, and then, even through the pain in his side, so was Gary. And then so were the rest of them.

Chloe had been immersed with her stuffed toy the entire time, and had no idea what the others were talking about, why they were laughing.

But they were happy, and for the time being, so was she.

She laughed lowered her hand from her mouth and laughed with them.

\-----------------------

"It's a little more than an hour till the after-party." May checked her watch, slanting a glance at Ash.

Ash bit his lip, looking carefully at Chloe, "Um, Klo? Do you know about the party afterwards?"

"Mommy said something about it." the little girl murmured, not looking up from her stuffed toy.

"Do you think we should try looking for your mom?" Brock prodded gently.

Chloe didn't react, "No."

"She might be worried."

"She's not."

May smiled, "Honey, of course she's worried. You've been out of her sight for more than an hour. I'll bet she's worried sick."

Chloe shook her head, "She's busy."

Ash frowned, "Busy with what? Nobody here has any work to do other than...." he stopped, "Wait. Chloe."

"Yeah?" she looked up, blue eyes wide.

"Is your mom running a stall at the convention?"

Chloe nodded nonchalantly, "Yes."

Misty's face lit up, "That's great! If you just tell us about the stall, we can find her easily, and we can get you back to-"

"- _no!_ " Chloe's voice rose an octave, eyes widening even more and filling with tears, "Please don't! You don't understand! I'm trying to run away!"

The air surrounding them was full of tension. All nine of them had frozen in shock at the young girl's words. It wouldn't have been such a big deal if Chloe hadn't spoken with so much panic and genuine fear.

Finally, Lizzie took a breath and said, "Why are you trying to run away? Is...is your mother bad to you?"

"No." Chloe whispered, "She's a good mommy."

Lizzie brow furrowed in confusion, "Then....why?"

"I don't _want_ to run away from Mommy." Chloe explained in a wobbly voice, "I _have_ to. I have to leave mommy-"

"-before your mother leaves you." Ash finished, voice thick, face contorted in an expression of rememberance and slight pain.

Every member of their group drew back, looking as if they couldn't quite believe their ears.

But Chloe was looking at Ash as if she had found salvation, as if she had found the one person in the world who really understood her.

"Yeah." the little girl whispered, "I don't want to leave mommy. But I have to, or else she'll leave me first."

\-------------------------

"Chloe, trust me, your mother is _not_ going to leave you." Dawn seemed to be the first to get over the initial shock of all that had happened in that brief moment, "That's ridiculous. Why would she?"

"It's not ridiculous." Ash snapped, and Dawn drew back in surprise.

"You know what I mean." Chloe peered at Ash, "You get it, right?"

"I...." Ash swallowed, "Kind of, I think? Maybe we should explain our theories to each other."

Chloe's brow puckered, and Ash mentally facepalmed, remembering that the girl was only six. He changed his words, "I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours."

Chloe nodded, satisfied, "Who goes first?"

"You should go first." Ash said seriously, "I think our stories might be a bit alike."

The young girl looked excited at this prospect, "That'd be cool."

Ash quirked an eyebrow, and she giggled, "Well, the story isn't cool. But nobody gets it, anyway."

"I'll get it."

The rest of them were watching Ash and Chloe, listening to the way their voices shook slightly, as if everyhting was coming togther, yet nothing was materializing.

"Okay." Chloe clapped her hands together, "So... once upon a time, there was the nicest mommy in the whole entire world. And there was a baby girl. And the two of them lived in an apartment in the city. How does yours start?"

Ash smiled, "Once upon a time, there was the nicest mommy in the whole entire world. And there was a baby boy. And the two of them lived in a house in the town."

"It was always just the two of them. And it was good." Chloe continued, "And then it became a bit bad."

Ash bit his lip, "It was good until preschool started. And then....all the kids at school lived in a house with three people or four people.... not just two."

"Exactly." Chloe breathed, "And so one day, the little girl asked her mommy, 'Why don't I have a daddy like all the other kids?'."

And just like that Brock felt his heart break a little, and Misty pressed a hand to her mouth, and Tracey and Dawn exchanged horrified glances. May, Max and Gary were all watching Ash, who took a steadying breath. Lizzie gave him a watery, yet warm smile, and he continued.

"The nicest mommy just smiled, and said that they'd talk about it when he was older."

Chloe nodded, "But one day, the little girl caught her mommy crying."

"But one day." Ash sighed, "The little boy wanted to play a game, so he hid under the dining table. His mommy pretended to cry so that he would come out, but then she started crying for real. And she couldn't stop. And the boy tried to help his mother, but she just couldn't stop crying."

Chloe's eyes were sad, "And so she told the little girl, 'I'll tell you about your daddy.'." she looked at Ash expectantly, "What did your mommy say to you?"

Ash let out a strangled laugh, "She said.... 'Let's sit down. I'll tell you about your daddy.'."

"So far, it's kind of the same." Chloe murmured, "It's weird."

"Really weird." Ash's eyes were bright, "Want to take a break? Lizzie will take you for more orange juice."

Chloe nodded, and she and Lizzie stood up, disappearing towards the beverage table without another word.

\-----------------------------------------

"Ashy." Gary pressed their foreheads together, "I can't possibly understand what's goin' on in your head, but I love you."

Ash laughed softly, "Love you, too." he kissed Gary lightly.

"Um.... I know it's insensitive to ask this." Tracey cleared his throat, "But... Dawn, Misty, Gary? I've never seen you mention your dads, either."

"Oh." Dawn nodded, "My dad's a pilot. He travels a lot. He used to visit home as frequently as possible, but by the time I was eight or nine, he was only able to visit once every few months or during the holidays." she shrugged, "After I started my journey, we just kept missing each other. I haven't seen him in a couple of years, but we talk on the phone a lot."

"Must be hard." Brock said sympathetically, but Dawn shook her head.

"For some people, it might be. But ever since I was a baby, dad's been a pilot. I'm used to him not actually being physically present." she grinned, "But he always calls, no matter what."

"What about you, Misty?" May asked.

Misty smiled wistfully, "Surprisingly enough, I actually do have parents."

"Really?" Ash feigned shock, "You mean you didn't hatch from an egg?"

"Hey!" Misty glared, "You're the one who always asks me why I've been living with my sisters since forever!"

"Okay, tell me."

"When I was born, my sisters were old enough to take care of me." Misty explained, "My sisters were born when my parents were young- they never got to finish their journeys. So once I was a toddler, they left me in my sister's care, and off they went. I see them sometimes. And I speak to them sometimes. It's a bit tough, but I know they'll be there for me if I call."

"You've done pretty well for yourself, all things considered." Dawn said kindly.

Misty looked grateful, "Thanks. You too, Dawn."

"And Gary? Professor Oak has mentioned that your parents are researchers, too." Tracey remembered, "The kind that go on all sorts of expeditions."

"They're still exploring something, somewhere." Gary smiled wistfully, "I have an older sister. She's three years older, and she lives abroad. She lived with me and Gramps for a while before she went to boarding school, but after that it was just me and him. I see my sister a lot, though."

"What about your parents?"

"Occasional- _very_ occasional- letters." Gary didn't look upset, "They care about me and my sister, but... their work is their life, and their work isn't the kind that can be balanced with family. It doesn't matter much to me. It used to, but not anymore- I've got Grampa. He's been there for me since forever. He's all I actually need, so I'm fine."

"And..." Tracey looked hesistant, "Ash?"

Ash braved a smile, "The best is yet to come, right?"

"Meaning....?"

"It's all part of the story." Ash looked up, "Chloe and Lizzie are on their way back. You've only got to wait a couple of minutes, Trace."

Tracey sighed, but it wasn't a noise of irritation. It was a noise of empathy, and he leaned forwar to rub Ash's shoulder, wishing there was something more he could do to comfort his friend.

But Ash was still smiling.

And it was _Ash_ , and Tracey's known him for years, and really, Ash got himself into a lot of trouble, but he always made it out alive, no matter how difficult the journey was.

And Tracey really, truly believed that this time would be no different. This thought relieved him, and he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Okay." the boy nodded, "I can wait a couple of minutes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you were wondering, I made up the stories about Misty's, Gary's and Dawn's families. I don't know what really happened to them, and I didn't want to tear the focus away from Ash, and more importantly, Chloe. And this was the result.
> 
> Ash's backstory in this is based on his real backstory, but parts of it have been changed and added and exaggerated to fit my story. If you want to check out his real backstory, there's a website called Satoshipedia that has some great stuff. I stumbled on it when I was doing my research for this story.
> 
> -Estelle


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So.... here's the next chapter. Thank you for the kudos and comments on the previous chapter, I hope you like this one, too. Leave me a comment telling me what you think.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Estelle

"So." Ash ruffled Chloe's hair, "Where were we?"

"Mommy was crying." Chloe looked up, "Can you just tell your story? I don't want to say mine out loud."

Ash's expression softened, "It's a bit tough, right?"

"Yeah." the little girl nodded, "But if yours is different from mine, then I'll say how mine went."

"Sounds fair." Misty agreed, "What d'ya think, Ash?"

Ash seemed to agree, too, "Yeah, that sounds okay. So.... we'd stopped when my mom was crying, right? Well, after that I went up to her and tried to ask her what was wrong and see if there was something I could do to help, but she couldn't stop crying. Eventually, she kind of settled down and said she was ready to tell me about my dad."

Chloe didn't interrupt, meaning that Ash's story was similar to her own. Brock, however, had a question.

"Um, Ash? How old was your mom when you were born? If- if you don't mind telling, that is."

Ash bit his lip thoughtfully, before looking rather sheepishly at Brock, "Um. She was 19 when I was born."

Max gaped, "Wha-?"

"That's." Lizzie blinked, "That's Brock's age."

"Yeahhhh." Ash rubbed the back of his neck, "Mom and I kind of raised each other. If you can say that."

"That means Chloe's mom must be pretty young, too, right?" May asked, giving the girl a friendly smile.

Chloe shrugged, "Mommy turned 24 last month."

Dawn looked stunned, "And you're.... six, right?"

"Well, that's almost the same as me and mom." Ash pointed out, "My mom was 19, her mom was 18."

"Hmm....I don't mean to sound insesitive or offensive or anything, but..." Tracey frowned, "Would that be a part of the reason why you don't live with...well..."

"Shhh, let him tell the story!" Gary snapped, and Tracey raised up his hands in mock-surrender.

"Anyway, so my mom said to me, 'what do you think the reason is? For dad not being here?'." Ash continued, "And I had a hundred ideas. I thought, maybe he's famous for something to do with Pokemon, and that's why he's always busy. Or maybe his job is dangerous and that's why he's always far away. And I asked her, surely he calls once in a while. Or writes. Or maybe he's visited when I was at school."

Chloe scoffs, "Fat chance." and Ash chuckled.

"You got that right."

"So... what did your mom say?" Max asked, a lump in his throat. He couldn't imagine being in that situation. He had both his parents, who loved him more than anything and would do anything for him. He had an older sister, and though they fought, they were best friends. 

"She said, 'Well, sweetheart, I don't really know where your father is or what he's doing.'." Ash recalled, "And I was confised. I asked why not. I asked her whether he mentioned where he was when they spoke on the phone, or if he told her about what was going on with him in his letters, and she just-"

"-laughed." Chloe finished, "But the sad kind of laugh, right?"

"Yup." Ash looked a little amazed, "Okay, Klo, it's kind of creepy, don't you think?"

She furrowed her brow.

"Y'know." Ash explained, "Our stories are almost too alike. It's so weird that the exact same thing happened to both of us. Except....10 years apart, I guess."

Chloe nodded at this, "I guess it's a little creepy." she looked up at him, "Maybe in another ten years, when l'm big like you, I'll meet a little kid who has the same story as we do."

Ash had a sad smile on his face, "As awful as that would be, it does sound possible, doesn't it?"

"Yup."

Ash sighed, chuckling a bit, "I guess some things won't really ever change."

\---------------------------

"What happened next, though?" Dawn demanded, "You asked your mom about his phone calls and lettres, and then?"

"She laughed." Ash repeated, "She laughed, and then kind of sobbed, and then said that my dad doesn't call or write or visit. And he probably won't ever. And she hasn't seen him for years, because he cut off any means of communication, so that she wouldn't be able to contact him."

Gary's mouth dropped open, "No way!"

"That's _awful!_ " Lizzie exclaimed.

Chloe, on the other hand, was nodding along to Ash's words, "My daddy did the exact same thing. He likes to pretend that we don't exist. I don't even know what he looks like."

"Same." Ash said conversationally, "I don't even know his name."

"Well, you know his last name is Ketchum." Misty said.

Ash laughed, "No, it's not. There's no way in hell that guy would've settled down to get married. Ketchum is my mom's last name."

Misty blinked, "They weren't married?"

"He left." Ash pointed out, "And I bet he wasn't ready for commitment. Marriage is definitely commitment."

"Well, I guess the way this story is going, it would be a surprise if they _were_ married." Misty realized, "Ash, if you were dating a girl, wouldn't this story scare you into waiting until marriage to have- y'know-" she clearly didn't want to say it in front of Chlow, but they all understood what she meant.

"Probably." Ash responded thoughtfully, "But then again, I'm not dating some girl. So it's all good."

Gary smiled, running a hand through Ash's hair, and pressing a couple of kisses to the side of his face.

"Okay, guys, shut it, I wanna hear the rest of the story." Max said, looking at Ash expectantly.

Ash sat up, "So then, obviously, I asked why he didn't want to contact my mom. And she said, 'your dad never expected'-"

"A baby." Chloe finished, and Ash nodded.

Max frowned, "What? I don't get it."

Ash hummed softly, leaning forward and saying, as though it was obvious, "Max, I was basically an accident baby. I wasn't planned. He didn't want a kid. He didn't want me."

Max, who had opened his mouth to speak again, froze. The bluntness of Ash's statement shocked him. He and May exchanged a wide-eyed glance, unable to process what they had just heard.

\------------------------------------------------

"Accid- accident baby?" Dawn repeated, horrified, "Ash, why would you call yourself that?!"

Ash shrugged, "I didn't mean it in a bad way. That's just how it is. My mom is the best ever. She was 19, she had so much to look forward to. It was an unplanned pregnancy, and she was scared, but she loved me. From the moment the pregnancy test said positive, she loved me."

"So you weren't an accident."

"I was unplanned. Mom looked at it as 'an unexpected blessing'. She says I'm the best thing to happen to her. But dad was furious." Ash explained.

"Oooh." Chloe looked up, "So was my dad. He asked mommy what was wrong with her and said she should have been more careful and said who would want to look after a stupid little kid."

"Yes, but as a six year old, you shouldn't say 'stupid'." Ash flicked her head affectionately, "But basically, it's the same idea."

"Who would say that to a pregnant woman?" Lizzie said, scandalized, "That's absolutely disgusting."

"Daddy's not disgustng." Chloe murmured, "Or at least, I don't think so. Or else mommy wouldn't have liked him at all, right?"

Ash's eyes softened inexplicably, "Right. He's just... a bit bad."

"Yeah. Very a bit bad." Chloe agreed.

"No matter what, no baby is an accident, though." Misty said firmly, "Never call yourselves that, ever." 

Gary sighed, reaching over to massage Ash's shoulder, pressing a few kisses to the spot below his ear, "Go on, babe." he bit lightly on the younger boy's earlobe, causing him to squirm and swat Gary.

"Gary." Dawn said, rolling her eyes, "Can it wait?"

Gary turned Ash's head towards his own and placed a series of soft kisses to his lips, before pulling away and saying, "Yeah, now continue."

Ash giggled, and Gary treasured the tiny smile that crossed the younger boy's face, and he really, _really_ couldn't help but lean in and kiss him again.

When he pulled away for the second time, he noticed that all of their friends were smiling fondly instead of groaning. And Ash's face had lit up as he watched Gary, and Gary loves Ash, he loves him, he loves him _so much_ , and Ash is kissing Gary again, and Gary is sucking on the younger boy's lower lip, and when they pull away from each other for the third time, Ash has the most beautiful blush on his face, and Gary curses the man- the so called 'father'- who caused this gorgeous boy so much pain.

"Are you guys ready to continue?" Misty asked, smirking a little. 

Ash clears his throat, looking half embarrassed and half pleased. Gary chuckled and laced their fingers together, "Continue, baby."

"So...." Ash continued, "Dad was furious. He said he still has things to do in his life and he can't drop everything for a stupid lady and a stupid kid. He said he couldn't- _wouldn't_ \- have anything to do with her or me. He told his father- my grandfather- about what had happened, and he was pissed, too." Ash looked a little sad, "My mom was 19, she had nowhere to go and nobody with her. My father and grandfather took off, and she was left behind."

Lizzie covered her mouth.

"And then, my mom went back to her mom. In Pallet Town, in our house. And grandma took her in and looked after her and taught her everything about having a baby and things like that. She loved mom- and she loved me, too, even though we never got to meet."

"What d'ya mean?" May's brow furrowed, "You never got to meet?"

"She died a couple of months before I was born. She left my mom everything, the money, the house, the property. So my mom was set for life, but she was alone. And then, two months later, she had me." Ash explained, "And then she wasn't alone anymore. She met Professor Oak, and he looked after her like a father is supposed to. And then, when I was older, she opened the Inn and started cooking full-time. So that she would have something to do when I left on my journey. And now, she's happy."

Nobody spoke for a long moment. When Ash looked down at Chloe, she had an air of familiarity, as if she'd gone through the whole situation.

Brock finally spoke, "Ash- and Chloe, of course- I am so, so sorry."

Chloe shrugged, "Mommy says it's okay as long as she has me and our Pokemon."

"Same." Ash said. Then he looked at Chloe, "But you're trying to run away from your mother, aren't you?"

"Let me guess." Lizzie said, upset, "Ash, you must've done the same?"

"You're like me." Chloe looked satisfied, "Maybe we're related."

Ash laughed at this, "I don't thinks so, sweetheart. The only blood relation I have is my mom- and possibly, maybe, a distant aunt or uncle somewhere, if I'm lucky."

Chloe pouted at this.

"So...are you gonna tell us the running away story?" Max asked.

Ash grinned, "Duh."

They all leaned forward, though there was an air of slight sadness around them.

When Gary pulled Ash in for another kiss, he was sure that the others would groan and roll their eyes and complain.

But as he gently slipped his tongue into Ash's mouth, they didn't say a word.

When he pulled away, they were smiling.

And Gary knew that they were trying to convey to Ash, without words, that he didn't have to worry.

"You have us." Gary squeezed Ash's hip, "Go on with the story, but don't worry. You've got us."


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Here's chapter six of the story. Thank you for the kudos and comments so far, it means a lot to me.  
> I hope you like this chapter :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Estelle

"Why would you try to run away from your mom?" Max asked again, and May rolled her eyes at him.

"If you would shut up, maybe he'll actually be able to tell us."

For once, Max listened to his sister, instead eyeing Ash expectantly.

"I mean, I was, like, five or six." Ash shrugged, "Like Chloe is. So... it made sense to me at the time."

"It _does_ make sense." Chloe frowned, and Ash gave her a reassuring pat.

"So, I lived with my mom, right?" Ash said, and they nodded, "And I had friends at school, obviously, but not really close friends. I always had kids to play with at recess and people to sit with at lunch, but I never clicked with any of them. So I never really felt like I had anyone other than Mom."

"You had me and Gramps." Gary pointed out.

"I mean, we didn't even go to the same school." Ash responded, "You went to that fancy private school." he turned to the rest of them, "Since Gary is an Oak, he thought he was too good for the regular school, and got himself enrolled in that snobby one about an hour away from here."

The group snorted, and Gary flushed indignantly.

"Anyway." the rainer brushed this off, "It didn't matter. I was scared of becoming close to people. In my mind, I really believed that even my closest friend could up and leave, without any reason. My best friend could become my worst nightmare in...." he trailed of awkwardly, suddenly realizing that that was exactly what had happened with himself and Gary.

Gary looked ready to say something, but then he shut his mouth again, instead choosing to give Ash an apologetic kiss and a murmur of "I'm sorry" in his ear. Ash shook his head, smiling.

"I told you, it's over, and I forgave you. Get over it."

Realization dawned on Max, "Oh, yeah. That's what happened to you two."

Gary coughed sheepishly, nodding.

"Anyway." Ash continued, "Making _close_ friends seemed like a waste of time. If my own father could leave me behind like I was a piece of trash, then anyone could. And I figured that meant my mom could, too."

"She wouldn't, though." Dawn said.

Chloe huffed, "She might have."

Ash ignored this, "So when my mom and I went out into the city for some shopping, the opportunity was so perfect. I just let go of her hand and took a little...detour. I was fast, nobody could have noticed. I was six, so obviously I hadn't really thought of anything. Like where I was going, who I would stay with, what I would do... I just wanted to get away."

"From your mom?" Misty echoed dubiously.

Ash sighed, "Yeah. It's like Klo said. I just wanted to leave her. I believed that one of us would have to leave eventually, and I wanted to be the one who ran away first. Spare myself the confusion and all that, if it makes sense." he ran a hand through his hair, "Dammit, I didn't even think about how _she_ would've felt. I literally gave her a heart attack. I didn't think for a second that maybe I was her entire universe and me disappearing like that would kill her. I just figured that eventually she would leave me, too. And that's why I ran."

"I wanted to be the first to leave." Chloe whispered, and Ash nodded, voice thick when he spoke.

"I didn't want to feel the pain of being left alone. So I thought it made sense to be the one doing the leaving instead."

"Exactly." Chloe looked up a him, her eyes bright with tears, "You get it, right? I'm not doing the wrong thing- I'm _not._ "

"Hey." Ash said softly, "It's okay."

And then she burst into tears, arms wrapped around Ash's middle, face buried in his chest, his shirt getting soaked from the young girl's sobs.

\--------------------------------

"I want my mom!" she wailed quietly, "But I don't want to go back. She'll leave me, too- she has so much to look forward to in life without a stupid little kid to take care of. If dad left, mom can do it, too!" her sobs grew heavier.

The group sat quietly, not knowing what to do. Both Lizzie and May were crying. Tracey look thunderstruck, horrified.

But Ash was hugging her back, holding her and rubbing soothing circles on her back and assuring her that everything would be fine if she just let him help her.

"What do I do?" Chloe sniffled, looking up at Ash. She looked so sad, so _broken_ , and Ash hugged her again.

"You listen to me for a minute." he said quietly, "Do you want to know how the story finished?"

She nodded.

"I bumped into a girl. She was, what, fifteen? And she sat down next to me and asked me what happened and why I was so upset-"

"L-like you guys are doing for me now?" Chloe hiccupped.

"Exactly! And she talked to me, the way I'm talking to you. And she made me realize something."

"What?"

"That I was being selfish." Ash looked at Chloe carefully, "Do you know what that word means?"

The girl nodded unsurely, "Daddy was selfish. He only cared about himself."

"You're right- that's what selfish means."

"But I'm not selfish!"

"Not usually. But maybe, right now, you're being a tiny bit selfish. I mean, you're not thinking about your mom. Are you?" Ash asked.

Chloe frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Ash said slowly, "Tell me this, Klo. Do you remember how it felt when your dad ran away?"

"Of course not. I wasn't born yet. I just told you- I heard about it from mommy."

"So technically, your dad didn't leave _you_ \- he left your _mom_. And she must have loved him so much, she must have imagined being with him forever. He was her entire world. But he left, and it hurt her. Right?"

Chloe nodded, a few more tears slipping out.

"Well, isn't that what you're trying to do to your mom right now?"

And for a moment, it was like the Earth had stopped spinning. Chloe froze, looking as if she may collapse at any moment as her young mind processed Ash's words.

She shook her head vehemently.

"No!" she protested, "It'll happen anyway! I'm just going to leave _first_. Before mommy leaves-"

"-but she loves you." Ash cut in quietly, "She loves you so much. What would she ever do without you?"

Chloe's breathing was unsteady. She and Ash stared at each other for a moment. He smiled. It was a sad smile, yet an empathetic one, and suddenly, even though she was only six, even though she was supposed to be too young to process such heavy situations, such heavy _emotions_ , Chloe understood.

The tears fell faster, and she held on tight.

\----------------------------

"Are you feelng a bit better?" Misty asked.

Chloe clutched the cup of orange juice, nodding, "A little. I just want my mom."

"We can find her. You said she's running a stall, right?" Brock prodded.

The little girl nodded again, "She's busy now. We'll see her during the party."

"In twenty minutes, then." Max checked his watch.

"I think I might want to talk to your mom real quick." Ash informed Chloe. She wrinkled her nose, which was red from crying.

"Did that girl who found you talk to your mom?"

"She did, actually."

Chloe mulled over this, "What was the girl's name?"

Ash paused, opening his mouth, and then closing it again.

Gary nudged him, "Babe?"

The raven-haired boy cleared his throat sheepishly, "I never actually found out. It never really came up."

A unified sigh of exasperation escaped from his group of friends and he scowled, "Shut up."

"Well, what did she look like?" Lizzie asked.

Ash bit his lip, trying to remember, "She was really pretty. Tall. I remember she had blue eyes. And...." he closed his eyes, forming a hazy picture in his mind of the then-teenage girl who had helped him, "She was really friendly looking. Oh!" his eyes snapped open, "She had an awesome tattoo!"

"A tattoo?" Brock echoed with interest.

Ash nodded, "Yup! That's what I really remember clearly. It was the coolest. It was a gigantic Articuno tattooed onto her shoulder. Wicked, huh?"

"Hell, yeah." Tracey's eyes lit up, "Color or black?"

"Um, blue." Ash said, "I think."

Chloe was watching them, and odd look on her face, "A giant blue Atricuno on her shoulder?" she repeated.

Ash chuckled, "Yeah. It might sound a bit weird, but trust me, it's epic. Or, it was epic. Maybe she got it removed. Or maybe she added to it. Who knows?"

"I wonder what she's doing now." Max said thoughtfully, and Ash nodded.

"Me, too. I owe her."

Chloe still looked at them strangely, and Misty laughed.

"A tattoo is like... a drawing on your skin. But it's done with permanent ink." she explained.

"Right." Chloe coughed, "Yeah." she looked at the clock, "What time is it?"

"Time to find your mom so that we can all attend the afterparty together." Ash replied, standing up.

The rest of them stood, too. Chloe hesitated.

Ash smiled, pulling her to her feet, "It'll be fine. Trust me, okay?"

The little girl cheered up considerably at this, "Okay." she chanced a glance at Lizzie, "One more cup of juice?"

Lizzie laughed, "You've had nearly ten! You'll spend the entire night in the bathroom!"

"No, I won't! Just one more. _Please?_ " the little girl pouted, blue eyes wide and hopeful, and Lizzie gave in.

"Just one more. And _then_ you're going to tell us exacly where your mother is so that we can find her."

Chloe nodded happily, "Okay!"

Lizzie shook her head, amusement etched across her features, "Kids." she murmured fondly, "Doesn't take much to make them happy, does it?" Chloe had already run off towards the counter, and Lizzie grinned, quickly following.

The group was silent for a moment.

Finally, it was Brock who spoke, "Well, Ash, I really admire what you just did. It must have been difficult to talk about it like this, but you did it to help someone else. I'm proud of you, buddy."

Ash flushed, looking pleased, "Thanks, Brock."

Dawn squeezed his shoulder, "It was brave of you." she agreed, "And I can't believe.... I just never knew, y'know?"

"Well, let's not talk about it, then." Ash said, "Now that you guys know the whole story, it's all good. And plus, me and mom are super happy now. You know that, too."

"Mrs. Ketchum is seriously awesome!" May said, eyes shining with admiration, "She's so strong and brave! And she's still so nice and caring after everyting that happened to her! It's amazing."

The group nodded in agreement. Gary slipped his hand into Ash's.

"I never knew you were this good with kids, either."

"Well," Ash joked, "You're the one who tells me I act like a kid most of the time."

"Not so much recently." Gary admitted, "But it's impressive. You have a way with them."

Ash giggled, "You're talking about me and kids the way you talk about me with Pokemon."

Gary laughed, too, leaning forward to brush some hair out of Ash's eyes, "I really love you."

"I love you, too." Ash stood on his toes to kiss Gary, and the rest of them rolled their eyes (but didn't say anything) and Ash felt something loosen inside him.

He really didn't know that having this conversation would make him feel so light. But it did, and he was glad.

He could see Chloe and Lizzie making their way towards the group, and his lips quirked upwards. Ash squeezed Gary's hand and let out a deep breath, feeling relaxed and, more importantly, _happy._

"Will you really talk to my mom about everything for me?" Chloe asked him, "You don't mind, right?"

His smile widened as he looked at the sweet young girl, golden curls and warm blue eyes.

"Of course I don't mind." Ash answered, and that was the truth, "Shall we go look for her?"

Chloe nodded, and Ash felt proud in the change in her expression. It had only been around an hour or two but she already looked braver, more ready.

Ash felt braver, too, as he grinned at all of them.

"Well? Let's go. I'll race you."

He ran, and Chloe ran, too, surprisingly fast for someone so tiny, and then the rest of them were running as well, laughing at Max's shout of, " _We don't even know where we're going!_ "

And Ash realized that sometimes, they didn't need to have all the answers to be happy.

They were running as fast as they could at a science convention, squeezing past Professors and bumping into people, but it didn't matter.

Ash laughed out loud and ran faster.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So... here's the last chapter of Operation Help Chloe.  
> It's been a great ride, and I am so grateful to every one of you for inspiring me everyday.  
> I hope you enjoy this final chapter, and I hope you'll continue to support me throughout the rest of this series, and all the things to come in the future.  
> You guys keep me motivated :)
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!
> 
> -Estelle

" _You're_ Chloe's mom?" Max gaped at the woman, "You've got to be kidding me! If we'd known before, we'd have brought her back easily!"

She smiled, "Well, she can be a bit stubborn. Thank you so much for your help, kids. I was worried about her."

"Not a problem at all." Lizzie replied, "Would you like some help to clean up your stall?"

"That would be great!"

As it turned out, Chloe's mother was the friendly, brown-haired woman who was running the Baby Pokemon Stall. 

"I can't believe we spent half an hour telling her about Togepi and didn't even notice that her eyes are the same as Chloe's." Ash muttered to Tracey and Misty, both of whom snorted.

"It sure is a hot day." May said, wiping her forehead before picking up a box, "And it must be roastng for you, ma'am- you're wearing a lab coat."

The woman laughed ruefully, "You got me. I can't take it off until the afterparty officially begins." she cast a glance at the group, "Call me Carrie, by the way."

"Carrie," Dawn repeated, "Hey, Carrie and Chloe has a nice ring to it, don't ya think?"

"That's why I named her Chloe, isn't that right, sunshine?" Carrie leaned down to press a kiss to her daughter's forehead. Chloe returned her mother's smile, before turning around to look nervously at Ash. He gave her a reassuring nod.

"Um, Carrie? My friends will finish clearing up your stall-"

"-no, I couldn't ask you to do that! There's only twenty minutes left-"

"-I'm sure they can manage." Ash bit his lip, "The thing is... I kind of need to talk to you. In private."

Carrie looked taken aback, "What? Is everything alright?"

"Well... I would say it is, now, but I still need to talk to you."

Carrie nodded, still surprised, "Sure. Just give me a moment." she put a couple of papers into a folder before handing them to Max, "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Max." he replied, taking the folder.

"Could you put this in that box? Thank you so much." her eyes widened, "Oh, I must come across terribly rude- I don't know any of your names!"

"I'll introduce you later, Mommy." Chloe said, "Can he talk to you now?"

Carrie nodded, "Of course." she looked extremely worried now.

"It's alright. Come on, let's find some shade." Ash said calmly, and the two of them began to walk away.

Chloe let out a tiny noise, leaning back into Lizzie, who put her arm around the smaller girl.

"It'll be fine, Chloe." she said encouragingly, "Let's finish cleaning this up, okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry." Gary added, "When Ash says he'll do something, he won't let you down. You can count on him."

Chloe seemed to accept this, and she let out a breath before picking up a few folders to help with the packing.

\--------------------------------

"Chloe?" Ash held a hand to his face to block out the sunlight.

"Ash!" Chloe leapt up from the box she had been sitting on, "What happened? Where's Mommy? Is everything okay? Is she upset?"

"I told her everything." Ash squatted down to her height, "And she seemed to take it in a pretty calm way. But she definitely wants to talk to you. She's waiting for you on that bench under the tree."

Chloe blinked at him owlishly, and he smiled, "You have nothing to worry about, Klo. Trust me. Can I tell you something about you mom?"

"Yeah?"

"She loves you more than anything in the entire world, okay? And nothing will ever change that."

Chloe sighed, "She's not upset? Are you sure?"

"Maybe that's something you need to talk to her about." Ash answered kindly, "She's waiting- go on, now."

Chloe nodded, took a deep breath, and then dashed of in the direction of the tree at which Ash had pointed. Ash watched her go before turning to the rest of his friends, eyes widening in amazement.

"Woah, you actually cleared up the entire thing."

"We said we would." May reminded him.

"Although your color-coding organizing skills would have been helpful." Gary added, flopping down onto the grass and patting his lap.

Ash complied, settling comfortably on Gary's lap as th rest of them formed a circle on the grass.

"So?" Brock leaned forward, "Did it really go okay?"

"Surprisngly enough, it did." Ash said, "She seemed to get it, and she listened to my entire story. She was a little upset, obviously, but really understanding. I think that if she speaks to Chloe, it'll be fine."

"And they're talking right now." Lizzie said, "I bet after this, they'll be closer than ever."

"Yeah, this is the sort of stuff that makes people closer." Max said thoughtfully.

"What sort of stuff?" May grinned at her brother.

"Y'know... deep conversations and all of that."

"True." Brock nodded, "Hey, Ash- remember our first deep conversation? It was the first time I'd ever witnessed you actually think. It was pretty mind-blowing."

"Fucktard." Ash replied good-naturedly, as the others roared with laughter, "Just because you don't see it, doesn't mean it doesn't happen."

"When was this deep conversation?" Misty wanted to know.

"Some time in Johto." Brock said 

"I had my first deep conversation with you in Johto, too." Gary remembered, resting his chin on Ash's shoulder.

"Yeah, after the League, right?" Ash said, "Or, wait- before our match. Before the League."

"I wish I could've seen that battle live." Max said wistfully, "It was pretty awesome on TV. Right, May?"

"For sure." the coordinator agreed, "We should get Ash and Gary to have a full six-on-six battle some time."

"I'm up for a battle any day, but try convincing Gary to let go of his precious research for a couple of hours and have a battle." Ash said. 

"My work is important!" the boy protested, and Ash rolled his eyes. 

"If you have enough time to fuck me, surely you can battle me, too."

Gary gaped, "That is such an unfair argument!"

"Sounds pretty fair to me." Misty grinned, "Or are you just afraid of losing again, Gary?"

"Maybe we'll make an Operation for this, too." Dawn suggested jokingly, "Operation Get Gary To Battle Ash Properly."

"No need for that." Ash said, twisting around in Gary's lap to face him.

"What?" the researcher demanded.

"Gaarrryy." Ash whined, widening his sienna eyes and sticking out his bottom lip in the pout that he knew Gary could not resist.

"Don't give me that look." Gary said warningly, and Ash's bottom lip jutted out further.

"I'm more important to you than your work, right?"

"Of course." Gary didn't even hesitate, "You're the most important-"

"Then battle me properly sometime. Please, Gary? It'll make me really happy."

Gary held the younger boy's gaze for approximately ten seconds before giving up, sighing and muttering inaudibly, "Fine."

Ash cheered up immediately, kissing his boyfriend, "Thanks, Gary. Love you."

"Yeah, yeah, love you, too."

"You two are just so cute!" Lizzie squealed.

Brock, on the other hand, was grinning madly, "Damn, Gary, you are so _whipped_."

"I am not!" Gary protested, "I just like keeping him happy. See?" he waved at Ash's smile, "Look at that smile. Why wouldn't you want to do something to keep it there? I can take some time off for a battle if it makes him smile like that!"

Tracey snorted, "That's the basic definition of 'whipped'. If you look up 'whipped' in the dictionary, you get a picture of Gary staring at Ash."

Ash giggled, linking his fingers with Gary's and kissing the older boy's knuckles. Gary's features softened, "Well, at least Dawn won't have to actually make an Operation Make Gary Battle Ash or whatever."

"Oh my gosh." May suddenly gasped, bringing a hand to cover her mouth, "Guys."

"What's up, May?" Misty asked.

May pulled out the Operations notebook, flipping to a certain page. She scanned it thoroughly, before looking up in delight, "We did it!"

"Um..." Gary looked bewildered, "We did what?"

"The Operation!" May cried, "Operation Help Chloe! We completed it!"

"Yay!" Dawn clapped excitedly, high-fiving Misty and May.

Max and Ash exchanged confused looks, "I mean..." the Hoenn native said, "Obviously we did it. We helped Chloe and found her mom."

"But we followed all the steps!" May said impatiently, brandishing the notebook at her brother, "And it went off without a hitch! It was _perfect!_ "

"An Operation that went off without a hitch." Tracey repeated in amazement, "This is one for the record books."

"We did it, guys!" May ignored Tracey competely. Instead, she used a black pen to draw a gigantic check-mark at the bottom of the page, "Operation Help Chloe was a success!"

"Thank God for that." Ash said, "We should celebrate the fact that nobody died in the process. Seriously."

Gary pressed a kiss to Ash's neck, his eyes flashing with mischief as he nibbled at the sweet spot.

Ash swatted him away immediately, "Gary Oak, don't even think about it."

The researcher laughed, "Aww.... if you pull up your collar a little, nobody would notice."

"You fucking exhibitionist."

Gary laughed harder, " _I'm_ the exhibitionist? No way! Remember that time in the hotel in Sinnoh when you-"

"-shut up." Ash covered Gary's mouth with his hand, "Nothing even happened."

"You _wanted_ them to hear us, I bet. It was-"

"-I did _not_!" Ash's cheeks were blazing red, "Can we _not_ talk about this?"

"Okay, okay." the older boy was still smiling, but he didn't make any further comment.

Ash turned to Max, who looked downright confused, "What are you two even talking about?"

"Nothing." Ash said airily, and both Brock and Tracey snorted, "Nothing at all."

\-----------------------------

"She's coming back- and she's with her mom!" Misty said, craning her neck to get a better look at the people approaching them, "They're smiling- thank God, they're smiling, it's okay."

"That's a relief." Lizzie was visibly calmer than she had been ten minutes ago, "But is this really he sort of thing that can get cleared up in ten minutes?"

"Chloe's six." Brock pointed out, "So at her age, I think it could be. Or they might have more time to talk at home. But for now it seems like everything's smoothed out."

"Ash!" Chloe cried, dashing forward and flinging her arms around Ash's middle, "You were right! Mommy's never gonna leave, ever! She pinky promised, too!"

"That's awesome!" Ash lifted her up to hug her, "And I hope you're not going to pull a stunt like this again."

Chloe shook her head seriously, "I won't."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise." Chloe held out her pinky, and Ash smiled fondly as he hooked their fingers together.

"Mommy says I'm really lucky that some nice people found me and decided to help me." the girl lowered her voice, "She said it could have been really bad otherwise."

"Shes right." May said, "Speaking of that, where is your mom?"

Chloe frowned in confusion as Ash set her on the floor. She turned around to see her mother still standing quite a few feet away from them, her blue eyes wide and her hand pressed to her mouth, obvious shock on her face.

"Um, Carrie?" Ash asked tentatively,"Everything okay?"

Carrie closed the gap between herself and the group in a few long strides.

"What did you call him?" she demanded, "Chloe, what did you just call him?"

"Um." Chloe blinked up in confusion, "I don't-"

"-his name!" Carrie said urgently, "You said- you said Ash, right?" she looked up, "Your name is Ash?"

"Yes." Ash answered nervously.

"Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes, it- wait. Hey. How did you-"

"Pallet Town, by any chance?" by now a huge smile had formed on Carrie's face, while Ash's jaw dropped.

"There's no way in hell you know that I'm from-"

"You've really grown up. I couldn't recognize you at all." the woman said in delighted disbelief, "Although there aren't many kids whose name is Ash- and I've never seen anyone else with those birthmarks, like the ones you have. But 10 years definitely can change a person."

Ash gulped, "I'm really sorry, but do we know each other?"

Carrie laughed, "Not really." she said, unbuttoning her lab coat, "But we still do, in a way. Hold on."

"Um." Tracey and Lizzie exchanged a glance as Carrie shrugged of her lab coat and began pushing up her sleeve, "What are you doing?"

But Ash's eyes had gone wide, and his throat was dry, and he was gaping at Carrie's shoulder like he'd never seen anything like it in his entire life.

"What's up, babe?" Gary asked, his gaze following Ash's, "Hey, that's an awesome tatt- wait, no way- holy fucking shit."

The Articuno was beautiful- blue and white and black, trails of feathers and dreams, swirling over the woman's skin, just as it had looked like ten year ago.

\------------------------------

"I think I'm going to puke." Ash muttered faintly, "There's no way in hell-"

"-happy puke or disgusted puke?" Carrie asked with interest, and Chloe groaned in embarassment.

"Happily shocked puke." Ash replied, without missing a beat, and Carrie laughed, pulling herself into a more adult-like posture.

The rest of them were still standing behind and staring as if they had no idea what had just happened.

"So you're- you're the girl who helped Ash?" Dawn asked in amazement, "All those years ago?"

"Apparently so." Carrie said, smiling fondly at Ash, "And you have grown into a wonderful young man. Thank you for helping my daughter, Ash."

"Least I could do." Ash said hoarsely, still processing this turn of events, "I mean- I didn't know she was your daughter, but- damn, this is crazy."

"What a coincidence." May agreed, looking overwhelmed, "This is so cool! If this was made into a movie, it'd be such a hit, you guys!"

"How's your mother keeping up?" Carrie asked.

"She's doing great! She runs an Inn back in Pallet Town, and I'm a trainer. Me and my friends are staying at my house for a while for a training period."

Carrie let out a breath, "That's great." she paused, staring at Ash, "Okay, this really is crazy."

"Right?"

"And Chloe mentioned that you're dating one of them." Carrie scoured the group, forehead wrinking as she tried to guess which one of them, "Um, is it the girl with the Pipl- wait, no it's a researcher. One of them." she pointed at both Gary, Tracey and Brock.

Max let out a snort of laughter, "I mean, it's a fair guess."

When Ash raised an eyebrow, the younger trainer explained, "Well, all three of them are in fields of research, and they're all guys. So she made a pretty good guess."

"So it is one of them?" Carrie pressed, and Ash nodded.

"Him." he pointed at Gary, who grinned.

"Ah- and your name is-?"

"Gary Oak." Gary held out his hand, "Even though we already met, this is the formal intro."

"Good manners." Carrie said approvingly, shaking his hand, "Also, Carrie and Gary rhyme."

"They do!" Ash said in delight, "If you got married and Chloe's name was Mary, it would be perfect. Carrie, Gary and Mary."

"It would be perfect if Gary married someone who wasn't you?" Lizzie echoed in confusion, and Ash rolled his eyes.

"No, that would suck, but the concept- you know what I mean."

Gary beamed at the younger boy indulgently, "Of course I do."

"They're disgusting, let's not talk about them." Tracey suggested cheerfully, "In fact- we're all late for the after party, so I suggest we get a move on." he turned back to look at Carrie and Chloe, "Coming?"

Both mother and daughter nodded enthusiatically.

"Well, then!" Misty grinned, "Let's go!"

\-------------------------

"Ash?"

Ash turned around to find Carrie standing in front of him. Chloe had been having fun with the rest of the group, all of whom were either dancing or eating. Ash himself had just finished a large number of doughnuts and was crouching in front of a water can, filling up a cup so that he could get a drink.

"Carrie." he straightened up, smiling at her, "You need some water, too?"

"No." she smiled back, "Actually, I wanted to talk to you."

Ash gave her a half-nod and took a sip of water, "It's kind of insane, huh?"

"Almost too insane." she shook her head, "What are the chances that the six year old kid I helped a decade ago would bump into my daughter at a Science Convention and help her the same way I had helped him?"

Ash laughed lightly, "Yeah, that makes it sound impossible."

"It almost is, isn't it?"

"Almost."

"Is it weird for me to tell you that I'm proud of how you've grown up?" the woman asked.

Ash shook his head, "Why would it be weird?"

"You didn't even know my name. We didn't speak for more than an hour back then. After I helped you and found your mom and talked to her, that was it. I never thought I'd see you again."

"If I bumped into Chloe ten years later and saw that she was doing well in life, I'd definitely be proud of her." Ash shrugged.

"Fair enough. This situation is so crazy that I really don't know what to say. What do you say when something like this happens?"

Ash chuckled, "Who knows? It's a one in a million thing. Maybe we'll have things to say to each other a little later."

"Once the shock wears off, you mean?" Carrie nodded, "That's what I think, too. I'm too shocked to really make good conversation."

"But this is good, I think." Ash admitted, "It feels right, you know? Comfortable."

I agree. By the way- do you remember what you said to me just before I left on that day?" Carrie asked reminicently.

"I gave you a hug and told you I'd work harder, and that I'd make sure me and my mother were always happy." Ash remembered, "Right?"

"Well, yeah, but if my memory is correct, your parting words wrere, 'Promise you'll cheer for me once I become Pokemon Master!'."

Ash grinned at this, "Wasn't it a pinky promise?"

"Of course it was." she chuckled.

"So? You will still cheer for me, right?"

Carrie looked at him for a second, clearly surprised. And then her face broke out into the widest smile as she nodded without hesitation, "I'm always cheering for you, Ash. We might not have known each other for more than an hour ten years ago- you didn't even now my name- but the way we met definitely left some emotional attatchement."

"You can say that again." Ash responded, watching Lizzie spin Chloe around in the middle of the dance floor, "Are you happy, Carrie?"

Carrie leaned back against the wall. Her gaze was on her daughter, as well, "Never been happier."

"Is that the truth?"

She didn't even hesitate, "Absolutely."

They watched in silence for a moment, before Ash said, "We should exchange numbers. Keep in touch."

"Keep each other updated. We still have a lot to talk about." Carrie agreed, "Good idea. And, of course, Chloe will want to hear from you again, too."

There was more silence as they exchanged numbers, slipping their phones back into their pockets afterwards and continuing to watch the party. Not an awkward silence- just a calm one. Serene and comfortable and relaxed.

"Ash?"

The trainer turned to look at Carrie. She was standing tall, brown hair flowing, blue eyes sparkling, her smile wide and friendly. The Articuno tattoo was majestic on her shoulder, and Ash couldn't help but admire the detail of it, just as he had done ten years ago, when he was running away from his mother and had bumped into a teenage girl with a perceptive mind and a warm heart.

For a second, they just stared at each other. It had been ten years, and the young boy had grown up, and so had the girl, and they were no longer hurt and confused, scared or alone.

How crazy, Ash thought, that they would actually meet again, especially in a situation like this.

"Life has a weird way of working out, doesn't it?" she asked softly.

He nodded, "It's pretty amazing."

"It is." she watched him for another moment, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you happy, Ash?"

He regarded her briefly, before turning back to look at the party, and Carrie's eyes fell on the scene in front of her, as well.

Chloe was laughing as Lizzie and May lifted her up and twirled her around. Brock and Max were both running after Pikachu and Piplup, who seemed to be playing some sort of game. Eevee, on the other hand, was curled up in Dawn's arms, while Misty cooed over her.

Tracey stood a little farther away from the group, sketchbook in hand, as he drew the scene in front of him, eyes crinkling fondly as he smiled. Gary was peering over the Pokemon Watcher's shoulder, admiring the work.

Gary looked up for a moment, and his eyes met Ash's. Ash would never get tired of seeing the pure adoration in the researcher's eyes. Gary nodded towards Ash and Carrie, jerking his head as though asking whether they would be joining the rest of the group.

Ash nodded, lips quirking up in a smile, and when he looked at Carrie, she was smiling, too.

When he answered her question, the words fell from his mouth easily, as easy as taking his next breath. His response was honest and pure, one of the most truthful answers he'd ever given anybody.

"Never been better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is where this one ends.
> 
> It has been an absolute pleasure to share this story with all of you. As you guys must have noticed, it's different from the usual Operation story. The fact that you guys support me no matter what, and continue to give your opinions and ideas means so much.
> 
> Like I already said, you are my inspiration. You will never know how much the kudos and comments mean to me. I'm really, really grateful for you guys and I know I'm so lucky to have you.
> 
> Of course, this is not the end of the Operations 101 series- this series has 10 stories. The next one will be posted soon, so I hope you will keep an eye out for it.
> 
> Your support means the world. You guys are the absolute best :) You've stuck with me for nearly one year now, through four stories, and hopefully we'll stick together for many more to come.
> 
> Once again, thank you for everything, I can't wait for you to read my next story.
> 
> Until next time :)
> 
> All the love <3
> 
> -Estelle


End file.
